Lies of the forgotten Memories
by chuito
Summary: Kai has just woken up, no recolection of the previous day, and a girl Yuki, is here, crying for him. Kai is in a hospital. How did he get here. Yuki says they are together but what is really going on, what really happened? How did he get there...
1. Stirring memories

**Prologue**

Kai murmed, and sat up rubbing his eyes. He peered around the dark room and tried to make out simple shapes. He couldn't reconise the room he was in, it wasn't his own, that was for sure. He feltsome weighton his legs, so he looked down. He saw a girl lying on his legs. She was so beautiful. She had the silkiest goldern hair that Kai had ever seen. Her eyes were closed, but Kai could tell she had been crying. Why? Why would someone who looks like she could have anything oranyone in the world, cry? It didn't seem to make sense. Then Kai thought, she was lying on his legs, his own legs, was she crying for him?. Who was she though, he had never met this girl in his life, he didn't know who the hell she was.

Then it occured to Kai that he had no recolection ofwhat had happened the day before. He couldn't remember anything to do with this girl, or this room. He could only remember his friends; Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and the others. He even remembered the beyblading tournaments, when his team split up into different teams, Beyblage G-revolution and when they had to battle against Hiro's team, and when dranzer..became free. But that all seemed so long ago. What was going on?

* * *

Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read this, very nice of you Hmm, well this is my BB fanfic, I don't think it's going to be very citrousy, I just don't do that sorta stuff..hmm...sorry to all those who like em. But you'll deal..by the way this is my disclaimer, I do not own beyblade! I never did and I most likely never...will...how sad for me..Hmm..oh well.. Keep readin! I hope you like..

* * *

**forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 1**

_Where the hell am I. I don't remember this place..Who's she. Uugh, I feel so dizzy, _Thought Kai.

He clutched his head as if the room was spinning out of control.

_Oh the girls moving she's awake._

The girl peered up at Kai, she looked so very tired. Like she'd been awake all night, waiting for something. She had pure looking eyes, she looked so innocent. She had, the same eye colour as Kai did. Violet pools of mystery. Kai stared back at her. Then her eyes became watery and a single tear fell from her right eye.

_Eeeh...She's...crying.._

She sat up and lunged on Kai, she wrapped her arms around his and bawled her eyes out. Kai had no idea what to do, so he put his arms around her too, to make her feel better. For some reason, he felt like he'd done this before, with the same person. But how could this be, he'd ever met her in his life.

_What's going on, I feel so...warm..What is this?_

The girl let go of kai and sat back onto the chair she had previously been sitting on. She wiped the tears from her eyes and opened her mouth. It was trembling, and she made no sound, she covered her mouth as another tear ran from her violet eyes.

_Why is she crying? Why does she seem so sad?_

"Yu...yu.." blurted out Kai without knowing it, he didn't know what he was trying to say.

The girl looked up. Her eyes were shinning from the tears. "Yu...ki...Yuki..".

"Yes" said Kai. That's what he wanted to say.

The girl smiled.

_What the hell is Yuki? Why is she smiling...Am I missing something..Maybe i should ask her._

"What...what is Yuki?"

"Yuki...is...my name" replied the girl named Yuki, tears beginning to fall from her eyes again.

Kai was a bit confused and stunned.

_Her name..is Yuki?...And I sorta thought that it was...What...Who? What is she doing here, and who is she? Why is she here?..She's crying again..._

The girl named Yuki put her hand on Kai's. She looked deep into Kai's eyes.

"Kai?"

_She knows who I am..._

"Yes...?"

"Don't... you remember me? Yuki?.."

"No, I...I don't know who you are.." replied Kai.

Yuki made little gasping noise. She removed her hand from his.

"I...I was so happy, when you...awoke..Kai..I..You...Why don't you remember!" Yuki yelled while standing up abuptly. She stared at kai in shock. Studying his face for any sort of clue.

"Look, i don't know who you are...and I don't know why you are here..and I would like...you to leave.." said Kai coldly.

Yuki put her hand over her mouth and stared at Kai in disbelief.

"Why..why are you doing this to me? Why Kai? WHY?" she yelled. Then she ran out of the room crying, she accidently pushed by another person walking into the room.

"Ray?" said Kai in disbelief.

Ray watched Yuki run push past him and run into Max, who cooed her and calmed her down. Ray then walked into the room and sat down where Yuki had sat before.

"Kai, it's great to see you awake. finally after all this time." said Ray half happy and half serious.

"What..am I doing here. Where am I..And who the hell was she" said Kai dead serious, the warmth from before had faded away.

"Kai, don't you remember? Yuki? Don't you remember her!" said Ray, staring into Kai's face, as if checking if he was joking or something.

Kai shook his head.

Ray sighed and said "That's...fine...they said that something like this would happen". "Kai..you're in a hospital right now..." stated Ray.

Kai froze, though he did think that something like this was up. But why was he in the hospital. Then he put his hand o his head and felt around, a bandage..and a lump. Confusion, fright and anger washed over Kai.

"What is this! What the hell is going on! WHY AM I HERE!"


	2. Pea Soup

Hello again! I see you came to see chapter 2, thank you! I hope you like it, I'm not that great at writting BB fanfics...hmm..oh well..

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kai, first you have to calm down...please Kai..." said Ray calmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you weren't the one who woke up with some girl lying on you! And realising you have no idea of how you have gotten into a hospital! So can you tell me!" said Kai rather loudly and with atinge of anger.

Ray put his hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai was panting heavily. He felt so tired.

"Kai, I know how hard this must feel, no...I don't, I'm sorry. But you must understand, you have actually met Yuki before. You and her...well, you two became kinda...close, if ya know what I mean. She's a nice girl, you thought so before, so...give her a chance. You should talk to her. I mean, you should remember her, we did know her very well you know...You most of all..." said Ray.

"How...did I get here" said Kai firmly, as if he had not even heard what Ray had just said.

"Only...Yuki knows.." replied Ray, Kai could tell from his face, that Ray was not lying, this wasn't like some sorta sick blind date like Kai thought, it was, serious.

"Talk to her. It will do you some good, and Kai?" said Ray, at the door looking back at Kai.

Kai stared at Ray and said "yeah.."

"Get better, you look like crap.." Ray was smiling when he said this, he was only making fun. Kai knew that, and he forced a fake smile. "Cya later Ray, let the others know that...I..just say hi for me...and..um..Ray?"

"Hmm?" replied Ray.

"Send...send in...Yuki, if she'll see me..." said Kai with guiltly face.

"Sure, anything for you Kai. You're a good man...or teen...whatever..Bye Kai". And with that Ray had left the room. It was some time before Yuki returned to the room. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was alsoholding herself as if she was cold or as if she felt vulnerable...or maybe even scared.

Yuki stopped at the door way, and Kai sighed mentally. _She looks scared, possibly a person like me, wouldn't of liked or..gone out with a person like her, she seems so...weak.._

Kai stared at her, studying her, for anything on her, about her, that he could like. Kai would never like a person like her. Even though she was very attractive, Kai couldn't se himself to love somebody like Yuki.

Kai was deep in thought when Yuki said "K..Kai, I'm really sorry for yelling at you before. It was very rude of me and..I shouldn't of done such a thing, especially when you're in the Hospital."

Kai thought for a brief moment and replied "Do you know how I got here?", in the nicest possible way he could say it.

"Yes, I do..But..I-"

But Kai cut her off. "So tell me! If you know you shouldn't keep it from me...I scarsly know you. For all I know, I just met you this morning..."

"It's...10pm-"

"That isn't the point..." snapped Kai coldly.

Yuki smiled a bit. "W..Why are you smiling!" said Kai.

"Oh, nothing" said Yuki walking over and sitting back down in the chair she had sat in before. The truth is Yuki knew how Kai got angry and annoyed so easily, it was quite funny to her.

"Kai..I smiled because I..remember..the first time I ever met you...You were in the Hospital, just as you are this very moment..."

* * *

"Yuki..Yuki! Stop daydreaming and do your job...Go take care ofthat boy and give himhis dinner..." yelled the Nurse in Yuki's direction.Yuki was sitting in the receptions area, her cheek on her palm, dreaming about the love of her life..But then Yuki snapped out of her fantasy and jumped up and grabbed one of the dinner plates on the table. There was pea soup on the plate. Yuki glaced around to see who's dinner she was holding. Then she spotted him. He looked so shaken up, looked as if he'd been beaten up or something. Yuki felt sympathy for him.

Yuki walked into his room and put the plate on the table beside the boy. He looked about 16 years old, a year older than Yuki. He was still sleeping.

_Aww, he's soooo cute! _Thought Yuki.

His hair was everywhere, his face had patches of dirt on it, other than that, he was rather good looking. Yuki sat on his bed and brushed the hair from his face. He shifted slightly and slowly his eyes opened.

The first thing he saw wasYuki right infront of him, inches from his face.

"AAHH!" yelled Kai who was startled.

"EEP!" screamedYuki as she jumped back.

"What the hell were you doing!" Yelled Kai in shock.

"I, nothing! I brought your food is all!" replied Yuki equally shocked.

Kai calmed down. Kai sat tried to sit up, but he was in a lot of pain and stopped trying. Yuki saw this and said "Would..you like some help, that's why I'm here..". Kai stared at her, and she shrugged a bit, to say it was only a suggestion. Kai sighed. "I can do it myself.." he said coldly.

Yuki leaned in anway and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up. Only, Kai wasn't doing anything. "Um...you..have to try too ya know.." said Yuki. Ka made a grunt with annoyenceand yuki pulled him up again, only this time Kai pushed himself up. Kai was now sitting up on the bed, Yuki put some pillows behind his back. "There ya go! Now for your dinner!" said yuki happily.

Kai was a bit annoyed by her perkiness, but he was hungry, although he

wasn't thrilled that someone else had to get it for him. Kai hated the idea of somebody doing things for him, he wasn't some baby to be looked after or something.

"What, you got me food? No, I'm not eating that..I can get it myself! It's bad enouogh that you help me sit up! I'm not a child.." said Kai angrily.

"Yeah well...you are in the hospital! So shut up and eat it..it's pea soup.." snapped Yuki.

"...I hate pea soup anyway.." mumbled Kai. Yuki signalled for Kai to start eating the soup. But he merely looked away, ignoring her.

_Hmmph, how rude. you snobby...little...Boy!.._

Yuki grabbed the spoon with some soup on it and shoved it into Kai's mouth. "Now swallow!" she said firmly. "Look, you need to eat, and if you don't I will force feed you, until you're so full that you'll never wanna eat again. So eat!" Yelled Yuki. Kai was stunned and spat the spoon out. "What the hell is wrong with you!". Kai wiped his mouth and tried to get rid of the taste.

"You need to eat!" replied Yuki. "You've been out of it for a very long time, your body needs energy!"

"You don't know what you're talking about...and I'll eat what I want to eat, I can get my own food...I don't need to rely on a stupid little girl to get me food..." spat kai.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to your carer! I have to look after you ya know, the least you could do is be nice...you're acting like a child" said Yuki.

"Me? I'm the one acting like a child am I?"

"You're the one who spat the spoon out!"

"That's not the point!"

"Fine! You can starve till tommorrow! Cya then!" said Yuki simply and walked out of he room.

* * *

"What? That's absolute rubbish! I would never do such a thing..you're making this up..." said Kai in annoyence. "Why would I do that.." replied Yuki equeally annoyed from Kai's response.

"Well..I uh..-"

"That's right, you don't know...Just..let me get you some food will ya?" said Yuki walking out of the room. Moments later she returned with a bowl.

"Here you go..pea soup..." she said as she sat down. "You've got to be kidding me right? " said Kai. "No, it might help you remember me..." replied Yuki. "Blagh..just so you know I hate pea soup..." said Kai. "Oh, so that's why you wouldn't eat it...Well you coulda told me!" said Yuki. She grabbed the spoon and scooped up some of the soup and put it in her mouth. She made a noise that impplied that she approved of the soup.

"Hey this is pretty good.." said Yuki. Kai looked away, "You lie..". "Oh no Kai, it's really good" said Yuki before taking another dip of the soup. "Well if you don't want it I'm gonna have it.." continued Yuki.

Kai was feeling kind of hungry. "Fine...I'll eat it.." said kai, cursing himself. "I knew you would.." said Yuki handing over the bowl. "Oh c'mon, at least gimme a different spoon, you used this one..it's got your...uh..germs.." protested Kai.

"Oh, you never minded my germs before Kai.." said Yuki mockingly. By now she wasn't feeling so bad.

Kai made a face, yet he ate the soup nevertheless.

_Pfft..this is actually pretty good.._


End file.
